


The Lake of Friendship

by MayumiWorld



Series: Love and Sorrow AU [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Even demons needs some love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prompt Fic, Spinoff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiWorld/pseuds/MayumiWorld
Summary: Kirby decided to go to the lake like he always did in the past decade. Zero decided to visit as he wondered if he had seen it before.Takes place during Project: Demon Dream. Specifically after chapter 10.
Relationships: Kirby & Zero (Kirby)
Series: Love and Sorrow AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401280
Kudos: 4





	The Lake of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a single prompt: Water.

In the middle of the night, Kirby walked around the lake aimlessly. He just wanted to look around see the water.

The wind is really weak and the waves are small. It is kind of quiet when there is a lack of waves and tree rustling.

Despite all of this, the Fluffball sat by the lake. He usually goes fishing, but he doesn't feel like it right now. After all, the quietness is the reason why he's here in the first place.

Then again, he lost his fishing rod somewhere. Oh well, he could just find it another day.

He then lied down and instead looked straight up towards the stars, looking for some constellations.

Kirby found himself and his friends. Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and so on. The Fluffball may not be good at astronomy, but he's fine with it. He's fine with being dumb.

As long as he had his friends.

Eventually, a red orb approached the little Fluffball. It's Zero, one of his more recent friends.

"Hey, Kirby, what's up?" He asked.

"Looking at the stars poyo." Is Kirby's answer.

The little demon is kind of confused. "Why are you looking towards the stars here when you could just go somewhere else?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe because this is my favorite place poyo." Kirby answered. "It's so quiet, and where I usually go when I want some alone time." He gets up, facing towards Zero. "I sometimes invite some of my buddies to talk to, and sometimes fish here! It was a lot of fun poyo!"

Zero simply nodded. 'It is nice to have someone to talk to.' He thought as he stared at the lake beside him, wondering if he had seen it before...

* * *

_ One decade ago..._

Kirby and a blue blob—Gooey—are fishing on a lake. They are competing to see who catches the biggest fish in under ten minutes.

Gooey's fishing rod has been bitten. It seems to be a bit weak, but he pulled it out anyway. After all, he's getting a little hungry.

He caught himself a small sardine, but it doesn't compare to Kirby's Blipper that is 30cm. Something that both didn't expect when they caught it. Because of this, the blue blob ate the poor sardine.

Meanwhile, a cluster of dark creatures guided by an individual with a red eye flew towards the nearby castle on top of the hill.

The cluster of darkness covered everything in the castle and is spreading to other places of the planet.

Eventually, two siblings—Fumu and Bun—ran towards the Kirby. The two huffed and puffed, tired from all of the running.

"Kirby!" Fumu yelled. "Cappy town is in trouble!" She added.

Kirby could only look at Fumu's face in disbelief. Why would these creatures do that?

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby tried to ask, but since he can only say poyo, it doesn't communicate well.

Meanwhile, the leader of these dark creatures—Zero—watched as it happened. He knows Kirby and the fact that he defeated Nightmare, but it seems like he is weak. After all, he is just sitting there doing nothing but mundane things.

But then, Nightmare is pretty strong, so something is telling the demon that he shouldn't underestimate the pink Fluffball.

But something else is telling him that... if he really is stronger than he looks, he can't just kill the Fluffball immediately. Just destroy him and everyone mentally then kill.

Can he do that? (He never did.)

* * *

_ A few days before the present... _

The demon is aimlessly floating around space. Ever since he had been defeated by Kirby, he became dormant... well, he is the nothingness, if that makes sense.

Since his physical form is destroyed, he can't communicate with the world, but only see.

However, because he is the nothingness—and... well, a god—he is immortal. He cannot die. He could just make a new body to continue killing and destroying.

But... is it all worth it? Is it worth it if everything has been reduced to atoms?

"Do I truly want that?" Zero asked himself. "For everyone to die?"

…

"...no."

He muttered as his small physical form landed at the same lake Kirby and Gooey fished at that time, resulting in a big splash that can be heard throughout Cappy town.

That night, Kirby decided to investigate.

* * *

_ Present _

As Zero recalled the time he first came to Popstar and saw that lake, he failed to realize that Kirby had already decided to swim with his floaty.

"Hey Zee-kun! Do you wanna swim?" Kirby asked, waving towards the demon.

"Swim?" Zero tilted his head.

Kirby nodded. "Even if you can't swim, I bought you a floaty poyo!" He said, pointing at a floaty shaped like a donut that has orange frills, representing his species' petal-like things at their back, despite Zero not having such. At the bottom, it is purely white. The top is colored red with black polka dots.

"I tried my best to get one that matches you poyo. It's real hard poyo!" Kirby remarked.

The floaty is already filled with air, ready to use.

However, he didn't feel like it. He didn't deserve this. None of this.

He tried to kill everyone. _Everyone!_ Why would someone like him be forgiven?

"Are you... still mad at me?" The demon asked.

Kirby, who is playing with water, stopped whatever he is doing and tilted his head.

"Are you still mad at me for trying to kill all of you?" Zero repeated.

…silence.

Because of this, the red orb looked down in shame.

"Of course you don't." He muttered out loud enough for Kirby to hear it.

"W-what!? Of course, I forgive you! After all, isn't that what you truly wanted? Somebody who actually cares about you? Well, I don't really forgive you for that one time, but what matters is that you want to change poyo. And change is good!"

"...really? Thanks."

"It's ok poyo!" The Fluffball smiled.

All of a sudden, the demon felt like playing with him like a child. He wanted to swim but he doesn't think he knows how to do it.

Floaty it is!

"So... how does it work?" Zero asked, pointing to the floaty.

* * *

After a dip in the cold water in the middle of the night, they went home shivering.

"What did I tell you, Kirby? You're not supposed to swim at nighttime!" A masked Fluffball—Meta knight—scolded.

"Sorry." both apologized. The knight sighed.

"I guess it's time for me to warm you up then."

And so Meta Knight spent all night warming up the two. Well, it's more like thirty minutes.

In the middle of it all, both finally slept. Meta knight put them on the bed and draped a blanket over them.

He smiled under his mask as it seems like Zero is getting along with Kirby. The knight even compared him to an innocent child.

There could be a possibility that while Zero is a master manipulator, he isn't an 'adult' like most people believe.

Zero is just a misunderstood fellow who lost his innocence early on.

Maybe one day he will grow to find a new purpose as a true god...

With those thoughts, Meta Knight left.


End file.
